Alexander Hephaistion drabbles and ficlets
by Chaos in the Moonlight
Summary: A random series of drabbles and ficlets based on given prompts, all focusing on Alexander and Hephaistion
1. Prompt Mood

All Alexander and Hephaistion drabbles - all part of a 100-word drabble challenge - drabbles or ficlets must be either 100, 200, 300, etc., words exactly. Comments appreciated as always.

Prompt - Mood - nostalgic  
100 words

The leaves were turning color that day, green giving way to red and yellow, texture moving from soft to brittle, trees brightening and changing to greet the new season. The flowers had already closed their faces to the withering sun, preparing for the next generation. The air was crisp, the usual warmth of the wind becoming sharp and biting, but peppered with the freshness of a new beginning, the excitement of the changing tide of friendship, the promise of a life-long adventure. They'd fumbled and blushed, palms sweaty, hearts pounding in their ears; the first kiss of a lifetime of love.

*****

Prompt - Mood - depressed  
100 words

Alexander knows when madness enfolds his mind, and his heart is full of nothing but sadness, Hephaistion is always the one who pulls him from the icy depths of darkness and returns him to the light. Hephaistion makes the bleak brighter, the impossible feasible, the shadows less daunting. He's always the one to shine light into Alexander's soul, to breath air into Alexander's spirit, to fill Alexander's heart with life-saving love. So what now? How would Alexander survive with his beloved lying cold and lifeless in his arms? Would he succumb to the heartbreak and follow his love? Yes.


	2. Prompt Mood 2

Prompt - Mood - jealous  
200 words

"Must you always flirt with everyone?"

"I wasn't aware I was flirting, Alexander."

"Well, you were. You talk far too much to those of which we are unfamiliar."

"It's called getting to know people."

"And why must you know so many people?"

"Are you jealous, my prince?"

"No. And do not call me that. It makes me feel as if you are only with me because of my title."

"You are most adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Alright, I believe you. Now if you will excuse me. Your father has asked me to show the new soldiers around the camp."

"What?"

"Must I repeat what I said?"

"No. But ... why has he asked you?"

"I really do not know."

"He should be asking me since I am the prince."

"Yes, you are. Do you wish to take my place?"

"No. I cannot even stomach the thought. It seems a duty that is truly below me."

"You are not so adorable any longer. I will see you later when you are, perhaps, in a less volatile mood."

"I am not volatile!"

"Then admit you are jealous, and come with me."

"Only if you promise not to act so friendly."

*****

Prompt - Mood - horny

200 words

Luscious lips turned up at the corners, a droplet of saliva clinging to the bottom one from the hot, wet tongue that had crept out to lap at the softness. Kissing, sucking, lapping lips. Delicious tongue poking, tangling, exploring, devouring.

Hair, long and flowing. Bronzed, silken strands cascading over strong, wide shoulders barely covered by the thin cape attached at the slender, exposed neck. Hair tangled and twined. Shoulders pressing, restraining. Neck open and inviting.

Fingers, hands, arms, exposed to the light, all undeniably wanting to touch and be touched, to caress and be caressed, to hold and be held. Fingers circling and spreading. Hands cupping and palming. Biceps and triceps rippling and shuddering beneath smooth skin.

Firm, muscled bottom in danger of being exposed by the short chiton; cheeks hard and unyielding beneath the cloth. Bottom clenching, unclenching, hips bucking ...

"Alexander, stop!"

"I've not said a word."

"Did we not agree to abstain tonight, at least until your honored guests have left the dining room?"

"I have kept my word, have I not?"

"Not when I can feel your eyes undressing and assaulting me, and hear the lascivious thoughts running through your head."

"Perhaps those thoughts are yours, General?"


	3. Prompt Mood 3

Prompt - Mood - gloomy  
800 words

Alexander was not a stupid man, though on some occasions, he would have definitely been described as a little daft and slow. This was one of those times.

"Hephaistion? Why do you sit over here by yourself?"

Hephaistion stared up at Alexander, cup of wine clenched tightly in his hand. "I am not alone. My wine is all the company I seek."

"Come. Sit with me and the others."

"I apologize, but I must decline your kind request."

Alexander tilted his head. "Is there something bothering you, my beloved ..."

"I have advised you to not call me that, Alexander, especially not in the presence of others. And you should not cock your head so."

"There is no one around to hear me. What bothers you so, Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion opened his mouth to speak, something across the room catching his eye before he had a chance. "You are being summoned, Alexander. I believe your men are wishing you back into their company."

"Join us ... please."

Hephaistion shook his head. "I'm tired. I believe I will retire for the evening. Please excuse me ... my King."

Alexander watched as Hephaistion stood, bowed briefly, then walked slowly from the room. He didn't understand Hephaistion's mood or what had just happened, and unfortunately, the eyes stalking him from across the room, ensured he would not be finding out any time soon.

*****

"Phai?" the king whispered, entering Hephaistion's room unannounced. "I'm coming in."

"Go away Alexander," was all he heard from the darkness.

"Please allow me to speak with you. I'm worried."

"Have you no better things to be occupying your time?"

"Why are you already hidden in the confines of your bed, love? The night is still young."

"Perhaps it is, but I am not."

Alexander's mouth dropped open, his eyes closing momentarily as he silently scolded himself. "By the gods, I have proven myself to be the worst friend, have I not?"

"I just wish to be alone. Please grant me this one request."

Moving closer to the bed, Alexander began to remove his clothing, one piece at a time. He'd made an inexcusable blunder and he had more than a little making up to do to the man of his heart. He slipped beneath the thick blankets of Hephaistion's bed, feeling the general shift away from him.

"Alexander! I asked you specifically to leave me in peace. Can you not respect anything I say?"

"I respect everything you say, Phai," Alexander purred, wrapping his arms around the rigidity of Hephaistion's body. "But I cannot leave you alone this night unless you accept my apology and allow me to lighten this dark mood you are in."

Hephaistion continued to resist the arm embracing him, turning his head so Alexander's lips could not find their mark. "I accept your apology and my mood is just fine, or it will be when tomorrow dawns."

"You are like this every year at this time, are you not?" Alexander asked softly, leaning his head so it rested on Hephaistion's shoulder. "I have never understood why this day makes you so uneasy."

"It is not something easily explained."

"Are we not the same age, Phai?"

"You know we are," Hephaistion huffed, struggling to free himself from Alexander's grasp. "And I am not in the mood for your games and riddles."

"I do have a point."

"Then please make it so Hypnos might make this day end."

"My question is valid because since we are the same age, it troubles me that you feel such unrest every year on your birthday."

"We are not the same man, Alexander, thus we do not view things the same way."

"Then, will you explain your distress to me so I might understand? I do wish to understand, Phai, I truly do."

Hephaistion let out a deep breath, body finally relaxing into Alexander's. "You are a man of power, a man destined for greatness."

"I hardly see how that ..."

"You have asked me to explain, so please allow me to so without interruption."

"I'm sorry."

"Your destiny is to provide all men with a true king for which to follow, but ... my destiny is to follow you, a destiny I am truly satisfied with, but my fear has always been that my increasing age ..."

"But we just established that we are the same age ... my apologies, I shall keep my promise now."

"I do not wish to continue."

Alexander wrapped his arms tighter. "Do you believe me shallow enough to replace you in my heart because you are aging?"

"You make me sound like a foolish old woman."

"Do you not know that my love for you increases with every year? That without you by my side, I do not wish to lead anyone."

"Then you are the foolish one."

"Only foolishly in love."


	4. Prompt Sight

Prompt word - sight  
100 words

Alexander's entire body was bathed in sweat, his platinum curls sticking to his head as he removed his helmet. His head swam with helplessness as took in the scene around him. Bodies littered the ground; bloody, ravaged, undistinguishable bodies. The bodies of his men, and of his friends. His heart ached and beat rapidly as he searched the carnage; looking, hoping, wishing.

He hadn't seen Hephaistion since the battle began and now ...

"My King, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Alexander turned to see the most beautiful, blood-stained face he'd ever had the honor of viewing.

"As are you."


	5. Prompt Moon

Prompt word - moon  
1,000 words

*****

"To whom do you pray?"

"Phobos."

"Fear? And what is it you fear most, Alexander?"

Alexander sighs deeply, his eyes not leaving the full moon that lights up the night sky. He's avoided Hephaistion all evening, deserting the dining tent before his best friend would notice. His wishes his thoughts were as clear as the cool night air and unfaltering moon above him. What does he fear most? Is it whether he will be able to lead his men to victory in what he knows will be a bloody battle? Or perhaps, being unable to prove his worth as the true warrior that he still considers himself to be, and that which is expected of him?

Going into battle provides a fearful anticipation all on its own, even without the added responsibilities of having so many people depending on one's decisions and capabilities. As king, Alexander has to be aware of what's going on at all times, has to be strong and unaffected by emotions, no matter how chaotically rampant that they run through his body, attacking his mind and sending his heart soaring with anxiety.

"Is not fear, Hephaistion, just the same nervousness that I feel before any battle. You should know that by now, my friend."

Hephaistion shifts his feet, moving his body so he stands before Alexander whose face remains lifted to the brightness of the moon. Alexander sees Hephaistion's movement from the corner of his eye, sees them but dares not look at him or meet his icy blue gaze. He's positive Hephaistion will know what's really going on inside Alexander's head and heart with one simple look into his troubled eyes. Hephaistion can always see Alexander's very soul shining in his eyes, and the king does not want that being the case tonight.

"Fear is not something to be ashamed of."

"As I already stated I have no fear in my heart at this moment, Hephaistion. I am simply running my strategies and plans through my head."

Hephaistion cocks his head, eyes squinted at his friend. "But you did day that you were praying."

Why was it that Hephaistion is the only one to ever see through Alexander's facade, the only one who ever dares see into his brain and soul, the only one brave enough to always question him?

Alexander was afraid, but not with regards to any of his responsibilities as king, nor his capabilities to lead his men and prove himself. He cares not for any of that at the moment. He continues to watch from the corner of his eye as Hephaistion turns his back to him, raising his eyes to the moon above, and wrapping his cloak tighter around his body.

"I believe prayer is good for the soul, Alexander, but I believe fear is, as well. We cannot have a truly accurate view of the world around us and the things we have yet to face, without allowing fear to move our minds and hearts. Fear is to be accepted into our souls. It's a feeling that makes us strive to be better, and I believe we are better men because we allow fear to guide us in some matters."

If only Hephaistion knew how much fear Alexander truly has in his heart, how it rips his soul apart, but not fear of losing any battle or of losing his dignity and position, though those particular fears did manifest themselves from time to time. Alexander's true apprehensions and discomforts, the ones that have followed him from the moment he met Hephaistion, is the fear of losing him. He fears not for himself, his men or his kingdom, but for the best part of his life; the man who is anchored in his heart, the one whose very existence makes Alexander stronger and more capable in everything he does.

"I have fears, Alexander, and there are time when they are truly abundant and overwhelming," Hephaistion continues. "Do you believe that makes me a weak man?"

Alexander shakes his head, finally drawing his eyes down from the sky to the form in front of him. He wants to grab Hephaistion to him, wants to drag him into his tent and hold him, be held by him, love him. But he knows that's not to be ... because of his own preoccupation and fear.

Hephaistion turns then, blue eyes wrinkled with concern meeting wide brown, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Do you? Believe me weak?"

"No," Alexander manages to say, the words barely recognizable as they utter between dry lips and a throat parched with nervousness. "I have never considered anything even remotely in that vein of thought, Phai."

Alexander hopes Hephaistion never finds out the extent that he worries about his love not returning from battle, how he stays awake the night before each confrontation, tossing and turning, his mind not allowing him one moment of rest. It's one of the reasons he has never let Hephaistion spend the night on the eve of battle, he just doesn't want the man he loves to see his fears and insecurities, and he doesn't want Hephaistion to worry about him.

"On the eve of battle, it's hardest to be alone," Hephaistion says as Alexander feels his heart crack down the middle. "I understand it is a warrior's code, but that does not stop me from feeling the loneliness and worry that every night will be our last together."

Alexander can do nothing but stare at the beautiful man, his heart full and aching with love. It's like Hephaistion has read his thoughts, has delved into his very soul and taken Alexander's fears as his own. "Stay with me tonight, Hephaistion." The words surprise even Alexander, but before he can rush to retract them, to make an excuse, to make them disappear, Hephaistion's arms are around him, holding him tight.

"I understand your fears more than you are aware, Xander," the general whispers, his lips only inches from Alexander's ear. "And I would never presume to make you do something of which you are not comfortable."

"Stay with me."


	6. Prompt Chase

Prompt: Chase  
Word Count: 100

He didn't completely understand Alexander's inclinations for continuing to chase Darius down, but he had the utmost faith and trust in him to not question or object. Alexander constantly needed something to occupy his mind, to concentrate all his pent-up energy, and overwhelming need for stimulation. There was no doubt in Hephaistion's mind that he was truly a great man, and he knew he would chase after Alexander until his dying day without a moment of regret. Alexander was all he loved, and if it was a chase his beloved needed, he'd be by his side to the end.

* * *

Prompt: Chase  
Word Count: 200

"Do you remember how as children you would chase me everywhere I went?"

"I beg to differ, my King, but it was you who did the chasing."

"You are a tad older than me, Phai, so perhaps your memory is failing you. That is truly a shame."

"You most certainly did the chasing, just as I most certainly did allow you to catch me."

"Allow me? How dare you imply I could not catch you in a foot race."

"Well, could you?"

"I only pretended to be slower than you, so you would pretend to let me catch up."

"I believe even I am confused now."

"Must be the disappearing of your mind, again, love. Tsk tsk."

"Would you like me to prove to you that I am still faster than you?"

"I do not believe our age will allow for that now."

"Speak for yourself, Your Majesty. I am just as spry as I was back then, at least, mostly."

"Spry indeed, but will you allow me to catch you, again?"

"No."

"What? After all these years, you would not give me the satisfaction of catching you?"

"I'd prefer to just forget the race, and concentrate on the catching part."


	7. Prompt Air

**Title**: Panic  
**Prompt: **air  
**Word Count: **100

Hephaistion's lungs were burning, his whole body cold and aching. All he could see were spots, black dots before his eyes, floating in the air, circling his head. He tried to bring a hand up to swipe at his eyes, but it was as if he were being held in place by invisible arms. He shouldn't be laying on the ground, shouldn't be flat on his back. Where was Alexander? He needed to get to Alexander. His mouth opened and shut, frantically trying to suck in enough air to stave the panic threatening to claim him.

"Easy, Hephaistion. I'm here."

* * *

**  
Title**: Free as a bird  
**Prompt:** air  
**Word Count: **400

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be a bird, Alexander?"

The king looked down lovingly at his general, not entirely sure where the randomness of Hephaistion's question had appeared from. Alexander was usually the one who made unusual, out-of-place statements that Hephaistion never even batted an eye at, or questioned him about.

Hephaistion lay on his back in the tall grass, arms stretched out wide, brilliant cerulean eyes matching the blueness of the clear morning sky. The sight of Hephaistion reclined and relaxed always gave Alexander pause, always made him take a deep breath to control the excessive beating of his heart. He knew one day he would surely hyperventilate from one look at the man who had followed him around the world without hesitation and loved him despite all his faults and shortcomings, the man Alexander always selfishly wanted to keep to himself.

"Are you asleep, Xander?" Hephaistion questioned, eyes still focused intently up into the vastness of the sky.

"Hardly. How do you suppose I might be sleeping while I'm sitting up, Phai?"

Hephaistion smirked and let out a small chuckle. "I'm not the one to be asked that specific question since I have, on more than one occasion, seen you do exactly that."

Alexander had to chuckle back. Hephaistion was right. He had fallen asleep in some strange places and positions, and yes, sitting up sleeping was not that far-fetched for him at all. He shuffled his body so he was parallel with Hephaistion, moving his lover's arm so it rested on his chest. "I do not see any birds, Phai? Are you having problems with your eyes?"

"No. Just imagining what it might be like to spring up into the air without a care in the world, to fly beyond the confines of the ground and see only clouds in my view."

"I am not certain birds do not have any cares."

"Alexander," Hephaistion replied in his best reprimanding tone. "Can you not allow me my dream for a few moments before you pluck me from the air and plunge me head-first into the dirt."

"I did that?" Alexander sat up, suddenly serious as he moved Hephaistion's hand to rest over his heart. "That was not my intention."

"I know, but just for a moment, Alexander, let's fly through the air together; free as birds and happy as larks."


	8. Prompt Jump 1

**Title**: Jumpstart my heart  
**Prompt:** jump  
Word Count: 100

One look ... one touch ... one accidental brush of his arm against mine, and my heart jumps and races with excitement. Some days he's near me the entire time, so close I can smell the sweaty fragrance of the long hair that just reaches his shoulders, the musty scent that is only his to possess. That's what I wish ... to possess him, and for him to possess me. I pray daily for the strength to confess my true feelings, to perhaps, hold him in my arms and kiss him. But until that time, I'll just enjoy the jumping of my heart.

* * *

**Title**: Jumping to conclusions  
**Prompt:** jump  
**Word Count: **200

Alexander stormed into Hephaistion's room, robe flying out behind him, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"What, by the gods, do you think you're doing?"

Hephaistion looked up startled, dropping the young man's hand that he held tightly in his. "Alexander?"

Alexander grabbed Hephaistion's arm, forcing him to his feet. "How do you expect me to just ignore this, Hephaistion?"

"Alexander!" Hephaistion ripped his arm from Alexander's grasp.

"I believed we were clear in our ... relationship."

Hephaistion turned back to the obviously frightened man perched on the edge of the bed. "Please excuse the Prince. He appears to have awoken on the wrong side of the bed."

"I've done no such thing."

"Then perhaps, you would allow me to introduce you to, Galenos. His mother died early this morning, and as he was raised in the same village as me, Aristole suggested I offer him some friendship."

"His mother ... please accept my condolences and my humblest apologies for my behavior."

"Please, my Prince. I have no place being here. Please excuse me."

When Galenos tried to rise from the bed, Hephaistion placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please stay. I believe the prince has somewhere else to be."


	9. Prompt Jump 2

**Title**: I'll follow you down  
**Prompt:** jump  
**Word Count: **400

"Have you ever wondered where we truly go when we die, Phai?"

Hephaistion was scared out of his mind as he watched Alexander sit on the edge of the cliff, legs dangling over, feet pushing frustratedly at some loose rocks. He was terrified, but that's not what Alexander needed to see now. "No, because I truly believe we are taken far better care of in our after-lives, than we are in life, Xander."

"So life doesn't matter then?"

"You misunderstand me. In order to be granted such eternal bliss, we must survive our lives first. We must carry-on through hardship and joy, love and hate, life and death. I do not believe there is any easy way to step into the realm of eternity until we have proven we deserve such an honor."

"And my father? Do you believe he now resides in that eternally pampering place?"

"I do. And I also believe he would be very disappointed if he were to miss reuniting with you because you deemed yourself unworthy of succeeding him, and chose not to continue with your life."

"How do you know that's what I am thinking?"

"Because I know and love you, and I have for all my life."

"I hold so much fear in my heart, Hephaistion, so much anguish and uncertainty."

"And did Aristotle not teach us that life is about all those things, Alexander? And that fear is as natural as breathing? Would you wish me to give up on my life because I am afraid of what is to come?"

"Don't be preposterous."

"And if I were to grab hold of you and force us both off the cliff, would your quest today be complete?"

"I do not wish to hear you speak of such a thing."

"Nor do I. I would prefer you allow me to wrap you in my arms until you feel safe enough to take on the responsibilities you have been given."

"I feel I am all alone."

"You will never be alone. I will always be with you."

"If I were to jump from this cliff ... if you were to witness my death, would you remember me as a coward or a hero?"

"Neither."

"What?"

"I would remember you as neither because I would not witness your death."

"I do not understand."

"Because I would be sure my body hit the ground first, to break your fall."


	10. Prompt Cut Sound

**Title**: The cut that binds  
**Prompt:** cut  
Word Count: 200

Hephaistion never felt the blade slice into his arm or the tiny drops of blood that drizzled down his arm. He never felt pain or discomfort, only the pumping of his own heart in his chest; the heaviness, the accelerated rhythm, the feeling of overpowering love.

His eyes ever left Alexander's as the prince wrapped his fingers around Hephaistion's wrist and pressed their two arms together. He felt emotionally overwhelmed with thoughts of his blood mingling with his beloved's; mingling and mixing and becoming one as he knew it always would be. When Alexander suddenly wrapped his arms around Hephaistion, it was as if his heart would surely beat out of his chest and in that moment, it would have been the perfect way for his life to end; Alexander wrapped around him, the uniting of their blood, the warmth of feeling completely accepted and loved.

Pulling his head back, he pressed his lips to Alexander's. The kiss was soft and slow, no hint of the desperation that usually initiated their coupling. Hephaistion wanted Alexander, but not in a purely physical way; he wished to own his heart and soul, and he was pretty sure he'd just gotten his wish.

* * *

**Title**: Don't make a sound  
**Prompt:** sound  
Word Count: 100

They'd been chastised and punished more than once for being found in somewhat compromising positions; bodies entwined, clothes shed, the noises of their desire making them easy targets for detection. Olympias had threatened to send Hephaistion away should their actions continue, so they practiced. They practiced keeping their overwhelming passions from appearing in their body language, practiced sneaking away separately, practiced controlling the noisy movements of their desires. And they'd accomplished their goal; they'd become undetectable and ruthless in their silence, even Alexander, whose pleasure noisily overwhelmed him, could inow/i be made love to without a sound escaping his lips.

* * *

**Title**: Missing the soundlessness  
**Prompt:** sound  
Word Count: 100

"You're so quiet, my love, are you feeling unwell?"

"No. I'm just remembering."

"Remembering? Something about me, perhaps?"

"No, Alexander. With you firmly planted in my arms, I have no need for memories."

"Then of what?"

"Silence."

"You wish me to be silent?"

"No. I'm remembering the silence of our youth."

"I don't understand."

"My memories of Macadonia are mostly quiet, calm ones, before we entered the forced sounds of battle."

"It's quiet now."

"Yes, but that's uncommon these days."

"And it's the quiet you miss, Phai?"

"Perhaps not so much the quiet itself, but the quiet times with you."

* * *

**Title**: Pleasurable sounds  
**Prompt:** sound  
Word Count: 200

Alexander paused outside Hephaistion's room, pressing his ear carefully to the door. He and Hephaistion often spoke about their sexual appetites and cravings, his lover always blunt, honest and to the point. But something about their conversation the night before, had made Alexander rise earlier than necessary to appear in front of Hephaistion's door.

Hephaistion said he had to pleasure himself every morning to relieve the intense pressure in his loins before starting his day. Alexander had thought about it all night, dreamed about it, as well. And if the sweet sounds coming from behind the door were any indication, he would surely be able to fulfill a fantasy he'd had since he was a youth; watching Hephaistion enjoy the fruits of his own labor.

The soft moans and gasps behind the door were louder now, but they still did not satisfy Alexander's curiosity; though, he was positive Hephaistion was too busy to hear if he inched the door open ... just a little bit.

"What took you so long?" Alexander had no time to respond as Hephaistion grabbed him and threw him onto the bed.

"You set me up?"

"Ever hear the phrase, curiosity killed the cat, Xander?"

"Mmm ... meow."


	11. Prompt Test

**Title**: Testing Hephaistion  
**Prompt:** test  
Word Count: 100

Hephaistion sometimes wondered if devoting his life to Alexander had been a choice or just his true destiny. He knew he'd never find the answer to something that was not so much a question, as a nagging feeling in his heart. There'd been times when he'd sat and just pondered the aching that he felt, eventually realizing those times coincided with certain events in Alexander's life; becoming king, the taking of the eunuch into his bed, the death of Cleitus, getting married. Hephaistion decided the gods were testing him on those occasions, and so far he'd passed with flying colors.

* * *

**Title**: Testing kiss

**Prompt:** test

**Word Count: **100

Hephaistion's mind was wandering, making it nearly impossible to concentrate on his work. He couldn't believe Alexander had had the audacity to enter into a bet with Cassander about who was the better student. And to bring him into their childish bragging was just completely unacceptable. But Hephaistion had gone along with it, as he usually did with all of Alexander's schemes, and now he was stuck worrying about whether the prince was able to concentrate on his own work. Hephaistion prayed Alexander would get a better mark on his test because he didn't even want to think about kissing Cassander.

* * *

**Title**: Testing love  
**Prompt:** test  
**Word Count: **700

Hephaistion thought he was accustomed to all of Alexander's games. He actually liked to think he knew all the ins and outs of the fair-haired prince, and he most definitely liked to think he was usually one step ahead.

"Do you believe you will ever have enough trust in me to stop all your silly little tests?"

Alexander turned in surprise. "How by the gods did you get behind me when I was ..."

"Following me?"

"Well, I wasn't really following ..." Alexander stammered. "I was just ... taking a walk."

"Yes. You do tend to take a lot of walks after you've sent me out on some task with someone you believe me to be attracted to."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course not because that would make you appear insecure in your feelings towards me, would it not?"

"That is neither here nor there."

"Answer my question then."

"Question?"

"Oh, Alexander, you are so infuriating!"

"Perhaps I should just continue my walk."

Hephaistion threw his body at the prince, arms wrapping tightly around him, mouths crushing together in a bruising kiss. Alexander struggled for only a moment until his own arms found their way around Hephaistion's body, his fingers entwining in the long brown locks. He was shocked when his friend pulled away quickly, shoving him back and planting his hands firmly on his hips.

"Does that make you more reassured, Alexander?"

"Phai?"

Hephaistion's brilliant blue eyes shone with anger, his brows furrowed in a frown of which Alexander had never seen before. "Aristotle has always complimented me on my patience, has he not?"

Alexander nodded, stepping closer to Hephaistion only to be pushed away, again.

"He has acknowledged me for my patience and my understanding when it comes to both the intellectual and the physical, and more importantly, when it comes to you."

"Phai ..."

"Let me finish! I have always believed that I truly understood you, Alexander, that I, and no other, could see through all the facades and falsities that your title forces you to embrace and take on as your own. But today ... today I am utterly baffled by what you intended on proving."

"Hephaistion ..."

"Do you not know that I have been pursued by both men and women since I was old enough to understand the meaning of two bodies becoming one? Do you not know that despite all the advances I have received, I have never been with another, nor do I care to be? And, do you not realize that the more you test me and make me prove myself to you, the greater the chance there will be for you to push me into someone else's arms?"

Alexander's face went white, his lungs working madly to suck in air as he stared in horror at Hephaistion. "That was never my intent ..."

"I know it was not," Hephastion said, voice softer and gentler. "But, Alexander, I do not wish to be tested any longer. I beg you to just believe that my feelings and my undying devotion to you are both strong and true. I do not wish to be sent on errands with comely women who have nothing on their minds but having me ravish them in the woods, nor do I wish to go on training exercises for the sole purpose of being alone with men who have expressed interest in ravishing me in the woods. And lastly, I do not wish for you to spend your time scheming and planning and following me when all I want is for you to be by my side, and not at my back."

"Your love for me makes me wary, Phai," Alexander said, head dipping to his chest. "I feel fear that I will one day be without you."

"So you believe it will be easier if you have a hand in doing so?" Hephaistion stepped forward, cupping Alexander's cheek, and stroking over his cheekbone. "There will be times in our lives when we are apart, so can we not just accept each other's love and be together now? I love you, Alexander, with every breath in my body and every beat of my heart. Please, just let me love you."


	12. Prompt Set

**Title**: Setting the rules  
**Prompt:** set  
**Word Count**: 100

"Come to my tent, Hephaistion."

"No, Alexander. You know that is not allowed within the rules."

"I honestly do not recall any such rule."

Hephaistion puffed out his lips, letting a loud burst of air escape, causing the hair on Alexander's very close forehead to ruffle. "You only recall things when they are beneficial to you, don't you?"

"No," Alexander pouted, pressing his lips to Hephaistion's stubbly cheek. "But I am the King, and therefore, can break any rules I wish."

"Not in this instance, my beloved."

"And just why is that?"

"Because you're the one who set them."

* * *

**  
Title**: Set me down gently  
**Prompt:** set  
**Word Count**: 200

He didn't think his body had ever been so sore, so when Hephaistion offered to carry him to his tent, how could he refuse? Not that he would have refused whether he'd been injured or not, but it was a better excuse for being seen in public in the arms of his general.

Hephaistion was gentle. He was always gentle, always loving and careful to not upset or offend, and carrying Alexander in his arms was no different. His skin was warm, his heart beating rapidly against Alexander's side, a sure sign he was worried, but still able to conceal it beneath his professional disposition and manner.

Alexander was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He'd been up for what seemed like days, not to mention the pain he'd had to endure as the doctor stitched him back up. The last thing that had been on his mind fifteen minutes ago was sexual relations, but now ...

Hephaistion managed to get the tent flap open on his own, still holding Alexander tightly in his arms; still careful and concerned, his breath heating up the side of Alexander's face.

"Set me down gently, Phai," Alexander whispered. "Then make love to me hard."


	13. Prompt Scent

**Title:** The scent of betrayal  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Prompt: **scent

It irritated and saddened him at the same time, but he'd never say anything about it. He knew he was fortunate to still be invited into Alexander's bed, to be able to hold him in his arms, to make passionate love to him. And he was grateful.

Alexander was the only one in his heart, and though Hephaistion had never had any delusions of being the only one who'd ever share his beloved's bed, the scent of the others made him shudder with disgust. That didn't mean he'd ever give Alexander up, it just solidified how much Hephaistion loved him.

* * *

**  
Title:** The scent of sharing  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Prompt: **scent

Hephaistion was alerted to what Alexander had in mind for their evening together even before he reached his beloved's tent. The glorious mixture of thyme and sweet apple blossoms wafted through the air, getting stronger as he neared and entered Alexander's tent.

Throwing his cloak on the chair beside the entrance, Hephaistion unsteadily hopped across the room, trying to get his boots off as he moved. A bath was just what he needed. He called out to Alexander, but receiving no answer, hurried into the inner chamber, a wide grin on his face.

"I've been waiting all day ..." he stopped abruptly in the doorway, meeting Alexander's wide brown eyes. "Oh ... I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have barged ..."

Alexander rose from his seat beside the steaming tub, one hand reaching out to halt his love's quickening exit. "Hephaistion, this is Uryllus."

Hephaistion eyed the boy in the tub. "Greetings," he said softly. "I should really ..."

"Uryllus! Where are you, you scoundrel?" a man's voice rang out, breaking the silence of the tent. "Your mother is worried sick. I better not find you bothering ..."

Hephaistion recognized Alexander's guard as he flew in the door of the inner chamber, stopping short and dropping to one knee. "Oh, your majesty. I'm terribly sorry. I'm not sure how he always ends up here, but somehow he always does. I'll be sure to punish him this time."

"No!" Alexander said harshly. "It's no bother at all, just a bit of a shock when I found him here. Usually when he appears, there is no water in the tub, but this time I believe he got a pleasant surprise."

"He's done this before?" Hephaistion asked, a grin finally appearing on his face.

"Yes," Alexander chuckled, hand tightly wound around Hephaistion's wrist. "I think we'll have to postpone our evening."


	14. Prompt Taste

**Title**: Taste of sadness  
**Prompt:** taste  
**Word Count: **100

His retort sat nestled on the very tip of his tongue, the bitter taste of anger overwhelming all his senses. He wanted to tell Alexander exactly what he thought of the harshness of his words, let him know that no matter what their respective titles were, Alexander had no right to speak to him in that way. He had no reason to tarnish the reputation that Hephaistion had fought so hard to maintain in the army. But Hephaistion knew he must stay silent, so he walked away from Alexander, the taste of disappointment and sadness overtaking the bitterness of his anger.

* * *

**  
Title**: Taste of youth  
**Prompt:** taste  
**Word Count: **300

It was hard being a teenager, especially when you were head over heels in love with your best friend, who just happened to be a prince. Hephaistion never had any doubts in his mind about anything he did; he knew he'd always been a good son, and a good student, and he'd make a good soldier one day, too.

But when it came to Alexander, he seemed to lack that security that he felt in the other facets of his life. When Alexander was around, Hephaistion felt jumpy and on edge, his heart beat faster and his palms grew sweaty, and unfortunately, his feelings and reactions seemed to be getting worse.

He'd tried avoiding his friend, but Alexander was persistent and didn't understand the word no, even when Hephaistion said he was feeling sick.

"Are you feeling any better, Phai?" the young prince asked as Hephaistion shifted in his bed, puffed out a breath and tried to look under the weather. He closed his eyes, hoping Alexander would get the hint.

"No, and maybe you should go so you don't catch it."

Hephaistion opened his eyes to find Alexander's face inches from his, then their lips met. "What are you doing?" he groaned when his friend pulled back, brown eyes intent on blue.

"My wet nurse always said people taste different when they're ill, but you don't taste sick," Alexander smirked.

Hephaistion's face reddened to a deep crimson. "But why did you ... kiss me at all?

"I thought it was the perfect chance," Alexander said, eyes still focused on Hephaistion's. "Especially since you've been avoiding me, I had to take the chance when it arose, and I'd like ... to do it, again."

Hephaistion licked his lips, pausing only a moment before slipping his hands in Alexander's curls and pulling him close.

* * *

**  
Title**: Taste of death  
**Prompt:** taste  
Word Count: 300

They couldn't fool him any longer. He knew it was all a hoax, all a big lie to make him succumb to the madness that such a prank would surely push him into. All he needed was proof of their lies, proof that they had gone to such extreme measures to separate him from the only one he truly loved. They were all heartless bastards and if he could, he'd send them all to Hades to live out the remainder of their dishonest, miserable lives.

Just who did they think they were? Thinking they could just tell him that Hephaistion had died, thinking he would just take them at their word, that he wouldn't see through their dishonesty and acting, and just allow them to take Hephaistion from him.

All he needed was one taste, one touch of his lips to Hephaistion's mouth and he could prove he was truly not dead. Hephaistion's taste had always been of great comfort to him, the musky flavor both calming and invigorating, all at the same time. And since Hephaistion's essence was different when he was ill, trying to fool Alexander was truly a preposterous notion.

The importance of his task weighed heavily on his shoulders, his hands shaking as he approached the bed where his lover lay. Hephaistion's skin was cold to the touch, no doubt the result of the evil plotting that was going on around him since they'd surely cooled his beloved's skin to cover up their despicable lies.

Stretching his body out so he lay parallel to Hephaistion, thighs touching, one hand settled on the stillness of his chest, Alexander marveled at the extremes they'd gone to. But one taste and it would all be over. One taste and he'd have his love back, or simply welcome the madness.


	15. Prompt Crack

**Title**: Crack in the surface  
**Prompt:** crack  
**Word Count: **100

Ptolemy watched Hephaistion all day, watched him stand tall and proud at the side of his king. He watched as he tipped his head in agreement whenever Alexander asked him a question, a practiced look of loyalty settled on his lips and in his eyes. He saw how his body remained straight and unfaltering as he helped Alexander greet guests, and supplied everyone with a sense of normality to the occasion. He'd bowed to the new queen, his head low and respectful, a sanctity of indifference except for the single tear that managed to escape and roll down his cheek.

* * *

**  
Title**: Crack in the armor  
**Prompt:** crack  
**Word Count: **100

The battle had been bloody and destructive for both sides, but Alexander had led his men to victory, led them into a whole new world of opportunity. He was sweaty and uncomfortable in his armor, moisture pooling beneath the metal, rubbing his skin raw.

Pulling off his helmet, he swiped a hand across his drenched forehead, shifting his eyes to scan the area, assuring himself he was looking for no one in particular, just doing what was his duty. Spotting Hephaistion kneeling over the fallen body of a soldier, Alexander turned away quickly, wiping the relieved smile from his lips.


	16. Prompt Cause & Effect

**Title**: The effect of wounding  
**Prompt**: cause and effect  
**Word Count**: 100

"You turn away from me so easily, Hephaistion. Am I not the one you've sworn your heart to?"

"Yes, but my heart aches with the pain of being broken."

"Does it still belong to me?"

"Of course, but the heart is no different than any other living creature. When it's wounded, it needs time to heal."

"Will it come back to me when it's healed?"

"Yes."

"And can I not do something to help staunch the pain of its breaking?"

"No. Return to your wife, Alexander, I promise you when my heart is ready, we'll both return to your arms."

xxxxx

**Title**: The cause of death  
**Prompt**: cause and effect  
**Word Count:** 100

Time stood still or at least that appeared to be the case for Alexander. He cared not for anything anymore, not people or places or things. As long as the wine kept flowing he could live the miserable existence that had become his life.

He rebuffed any and all attempts at calming his madness, of alleviating what ailed him, but how by the gods did anyone propose to fix what had happened? How did all the men and healers in the entire world intend on bringing back the one thing that mattered? In his own mind, Alexander was already dead.


	17. Prompt Fire & Gleejoy

**Title**: Blazing fire  
**Prompt**: fire  
**Word Count**: 100

The wolf bore down on Hephaistion, eyes blazing fire, breathe coming in short bursts of puffy clouds brightening the cold night air. Lengthening his strides and pumping his arms, he dared to peek behind him at the stunningly beautiful animal that was Hades-bent on making him his evening meal. His thoughts fled to Alexander. The man had been right behind him but now he was nowhere to be seen.

Too busy considering Alexander's fate, Hephaistion didn't see the tree root that snagged his foot, sending him plummeting face first to the ground.

"Alexander," he gasped as darkness enshrouded him.

x x x x x

**Title**: Fearful fire  
**Prompt**: fire  
**Word Count**: 200

Alexander chastised himself for his clumsiness, embarrassment burning his cheeks as he struggled to regain his footing and climb out of the hole he'd fallen into. Hephaistion would surely make fun if he turned and saw Alexander unceremoniously sitting on the ground ... again. Alexander had been telling his lover for years that it wasn't his fault he'd never grown into his royal feet.

Brushing himself off, Alexander peered through the darkness in the direction he'd last seen Hephaistion. He was half expecting his beloved to jump out from behind a tree, mouth wide in laughter at the situation Alexander had gotten himself into. His brow furrowed in confusion when he realized Hephaistion wasn't going to do that. It wasn't like his lover to not turn back, not worry about Alexander's sudden disappearance.

He was just contemplating running into the night after Hephaistion when a gut-wrenching howl filled the air. His lungs burned as he sprinted towards the sound, his mind whirling in anticipation. Two shapes came into view in the clearing; two still, motionless heaps that he couldn't define from the distance.

Flames of fear took hold of him as he suddenly realized one of those shapes was Hephaistion.

x x x x x

**Title**: Joyous thanks  
**Prompt:** Glee/joy  
**Word Count:** 500

Alexander's stomach jumped into his throat. Hephaistion on the ground, not moving, no sign of breath hovering in the cold air above him. The king's feet moved before his brain even had time to absorb what was going on, sprinting at a dead run until he reached Hephaistion and the beast. There were no thoughts of danger in his head, no fear for himself, no hesitation in his steps or his heart, just pure and unadulterated panic for Hephaistion's welfare.

Bypassing the wolf, Alexander knelt over Hephaistion, pushing the long, bronze locks from his face. "Hephaistion," he gasped out, his burning lungs barely allowing any breath to enter his body. "Phai! Phai!"

Hephaistion's face was ashen, his mouth slack and blood-tinged. Alexander couldn't help pressing his lips to his beloved's, the icy coldness making him tremble. Hephaistion needed to wake up. He needed to be alright.

"Open your eyes, Phai," Alexander demanded, his voice cracking half-way through the simple sentence. "Please, love."

When the cloud of panic finally cleared from his head, he pushed the fur cloak from Hephaistion's body, shoving his hand under his beloved's chiton, fingers sliding over the broad, bare chest. He paused, willing his own heart to stop pounding the blood so violently through his veins long enough for him to feel the beat of Hephaistion's heart. He almost cried in relief when gentle thumping vibrated against his palm.

Alexander's own heart soared in his chest, an overwhelming feeling of joy bursting through the darkness of his worry and radiating relief throughout his body. His eyes welled with tears as he pulled Hephaistion into his lap, cradling his head against his chest and bending to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

His relief soared even higher when his beloved's dark eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin, and the miracle of Hephaistion's piercing blue eyes looked up at him. "Phai? I'm here, love."

"'Xander?" Hephaistion groaned through dry lips. "Wolf ... dagger ... dead?"

Alexander realized he hadn't given the animal a second look since he'd found Hephaistion. He wasn't even aware if the animal was still alive or not, the thought hadn't even entered his mind. He stole a look at the beast not five feet from where he held his beloved, considering the eerie stillness that surrounded the animal, and the blood that colored ground beneath it.

"I think it's dead, love." He kissed Hephaistion, again, stroking the hair from his face and saying a silent prayer of thanks . "Where do you hurt, Phai?"

"Shoulder," Hephaistion whispered.

"But there's blood on your lips."

"Bumped my head when I ... fell. Don't let it suffer ..."

"The wolf?"

Hephaistion nodded weakly. "I didn't mean to kill ..."

"It looks half-starved, Phai. Perhaps, you did the poor thing a favor."

Hephaistion groaned and shifted his body in Alexander's lap. "Thank you, Alexander."

Alexander knitted his brows in confusion. "For what? I wasn't there to help you, Phai ..."

Meeting Alexander's gaze, Hephaistion managed a weak smile. "It was your dagger."


	18. Prompt Empty

**Title**: Full body, empty soul  
**Prompt**: empty  
**Word Count**: 100

Alexander gently lifted the woman's face to his own, the haunted eyes that peered up at him sending a jolt of compassion to his heart.

"There appears to be an abundance of food and supplies here, Hephaistion, but the indifference of these people is more than I can truly understand. Whatever else do they require?"

"The feeding of someone's hunger is merely one form of nourishment, Alexander." Hephaistion slid a hand to Alexander's waist as his beloved tilted his head. "But it's believed that if the soul is not fed as well, then the body shall never truly be whole."

x x x x x

**Title**: Fulfilled obligations, empty heart  
**Prompt**: empty  
**Word Count**: 100

It was finished. He'd made it through the day without a hitch. He'd done exactly what had been expected of him, exactly what Alexander had expected of him. He'd been gracious and respectful, despite the inner turmoil that threatened to gut and skin him alive. And all for what? To keep up appearances? To show strength and loyalty among all the detractors and nay-sayers? To make Alexander proud?

All he knew was that he'd been left with a half-empty bottle of wine in his hand, a ring burning a hole in his pocket, and a hollow hunger in his heart.


	19. Prompt Home

**Title**: No home without you  
**Prompt**: home  
**Word Count**: 100

He'd thought about it many times; finding a woman to love, having a family, settling down, making an actual home for himself. Sometimes he felt useless and hopeless in his quest to find contentment in his life. And though he knew he contributed as much as anyone else in the army, more so in most cases, he still felt stuck in a rut that involved not so much his body and mind, but his heart. Starting a new life was always an option, always a choice, but he knew nowhere would ever really be home if Alexander wasn't there with him.

x x x x x

**Title**: Home in your eyes  
**Prompt**: home  
**Word Count**: 200

The moment his father crumbled to the ground, chest heaving and bleeding, Alexander had been afraid. He hadn't feared the men who dared to strike out against him and his family, that was easily rectified, and rectified it would be. He hadn't feared the sudden, hastened responsibility of succeeding his father. He was prepared, had been prepared his whole life for what would inevitably be his destiny. He hadn't feared for his kingdom or his people or his life.

At that moment, the fear that forced its way inside his body, taking all his breath and immobilizing his thoughts, had been the realization that he had lost his home or at least that part of his soul that had soothed and comforted him throughout his life. He still had his mother, but she was a woman more to be feared than clung to. His father had been the stabilizing rock in the mountain, the very foundation that Alexander's home, and soul, had been built upon. Without his father, he felt no more secure than a babe left cold and alone in the woods, but when he spotted blue eyes entrenched with love, he knew his home would always be with him.


	20. Prompt Lost

**Title**: No getting lost  
**Prompt**: lost  
**Word Count**: 200

He'd always anticipated the worst, always known the day would come when he'd lose the one that made his heart pound in his ears, his blood race wildly through his veins, his brain soften and muddle whenever he was near. He'd always feared getting lost in his beloved's big heart, becoming the one who was shoved to the side when the man found someone else to fill that space that had been his since they were teenagers.

The woman speaking with his beloved was beautiful and exotic, sensual and erotic, her eyes and body language making it perfectly clear that she was available and willing.

He'd struggled with his feelings, trying to prepare himself for the day when he'd lose the one who calmed him with a single glance, excited him with a single wink, made his heart ache with a single touch. But there was simply no escaping the inevitable love and lust that followed the man of his dreams.

He was so wrapped up in his anguish that he didn't even see his beloved's approach.

"Stop fretting, my love. For I too, am Alexander, thus Alexander can never be lost in the heart that belongs only to him."

x x x x x

**Title:** Hopelessly lost  
**Prompt**: lost  
**Word Count**: 200

Hephaistion had no idea where he and Alexander were, no idea whatsoever. It wasn't like Alexander cared either. He was always anxious and impatient just to get started, always excited about the new adventure at hand, no matter where Zeus' so-called time machine sent them next.

And though Hephaistion was the first one to admit that being flung head-first into someone else's life, into different times, places and situations in history, was indeed interesting and exhilarating, he couldn't help feeling a little homesick for the small acreage in the heavens that he and Alexander now called home.

He missed the alone time, the time he and Alexander could just spend in each other's arms with no soldiers or pages or assistants, and most especially, no lovers or wives to interrupt and annoy them. They could be with each other in whatever manner they chose, dressed or undressed, in love or in lust, but always only with each other, and always just as themselves.

Unfortunately that wasn't important now since all that mattered was the time, place and situation they were in at that moment, and regrettably, Hephaistion was pretty sure that Zeus had gotten them hopelessly lost this time.


	21. Prompt Friend

**Title**: Purposeful friend  
**Prompt**: friend  
**Word Count**: 100

"The boy is beneath you, Alexander. He's not of our stature."

"You're wrong, Mother. Have you not heard the praise that Master Aristotle shines upon him?"

"Being savvy while in the presence of your teacher does not make him an attribute to your reign."

"I do not consider him to be merely an attribute."

"Everything you do must be carefully weighed, my prince. When you succeed to the throne, the men around you must serve a specific purpose and be loyal only to you."

"He does serve a very important purpose, Mother. I love him and he's my best friend."

x x x x x

**Title: **Friends and lovers  
**Prompt**: Friend  
**Word Count**: 100

Sweet kisses led to soft caresses that led to desperate mouths and hands. Mouths that sucked and licked, hands that stroked and grasped as strong muscled bodies fought to get closer. Sweat pooled in concave clavicles while blood pumped faster and stronger through overexcited veins beneath moist, tingling skin.

The hearts and souls of two young men joined and united in ways they'd never expected, securing and linking with the other in a bond guaranteed to last a lifetime.

"I'll love you forever, but you must promise if this lover's dream ends, that you will always be my best friend."


End file.
